


Definitions

by IrenkaFeralKitty



Series: Dream Dust [8]
Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: M/M, Ryo is clueless, Shin is done, Shuu’s potty mouth, Word Definitions, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrenkaFeralKitty/pseuds/IrenkaFeralKitty
Summary: Outtake. Shuu thinks today is going to be a great day.
Relationships: Anubis | Cale/Date Seiji | Sage Date
Series: Dream Dust [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809439
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Dream Dust





	Definitions

Shuu woke up slowly, stretching lightly and feeling just... _really_ good. That may have been the best night’s sleep he’s gotten since they’d been stolen away to this world. 

Then he rolled over and opened his eyes. And screamed. 

“Must you?” Rajura growled. 

Shuu scrambled backwards, away from the Masho of Illusion lying _right next to him._ “What the fuck, dude?!”

Rajura snorted and rolled onto his stomach, causing his long hair to slide over his shoulders. “Anubisu and Seiji’s evening activities made the other room stink like a bordello. I certainly wasn’t going to sleep _there_.”

Shuu felt his brain seizing-

“What’s a _bordello,”_ Ryo asked, his mouth uncertain as he repeated the word. 

“... Look man,” Shuu said to Rajura a few moments later. Rajura was staring at Ryo with blank incomprehension. “As bad as you think I am? At least I know what you just said.”

He paused, giving Shin a hopefully look. The other Ronin stared back at him, then dragged his blanket over his head. Scowling, Shuu started kicking Touma. 

“What?” Touma finally croaked. 

“Tell Ryo what a bordello is.”

“... what?”

“A whore house, Rekka,” Rajura snapped. When Ryo gaped at him, he continued. “A place of prostitution. A residence where money is exchanged for sexual favors-”

“Anubisu and Seiji boned last night, dude.” Shuu regretted every word. 

“Why did they do that?” Ryo asked, horrified. 

“Because sex is considered by most to be pleasurable, you thick-witted-“ 

A pillow collided with Rajura’s head. Shin glared from his futon, looking both tired and unrepentant. Once he felt his point had been made, Shin shifted his gaze to Ryo. 

“Seiji and Anubisu have been growing closer for sometime and that has included the development of romantic feelings. I haven’t spoken to either of them regarding the specifics, but they both seem sincere. Apparently, they decided to take things to the next level.”

His piece said, Shin dragged his blanket back over his head.

Ryo’s expression turned resigned. “Why does no one tell me these things?”

”Honestly thought you knew, dude,” Shuu said apologetically. “I mean, that was apparently pretty dumb. No offense, but they haven’t been nearly as subtle as they think they have been. Seiji’s been walking around making, like, fucking cow eyes at Anubisu, and Anubisu just _stares_ at him all the time. It’s been really creepy and I’ve been trying to ignore it.”

”We will be revisiting our living arrangements later today,” Rajura growled. With one final glare, he laid back down. 

”And I thought today was going to be a good day,” Shuu sighed. “Now I have to pretend Seiji _isn’t_ getting plowed like a goddamned field every day. Why is this my life?”

“Bordello. Noun. A building in which prostitutes are available.”

”Shut the fuck up, Touma.”


End file.
